1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device has a display area in which a plurality of pixels are disposed on a substrate in a matrix form. The display device performs a display operation by selectively applying a data signal to a pixel connected to a scan line and a data line. The display device is classified into a passive matrix light emitting display device and an active matrix light emitting display device according to a driving scheme of the pixels. The active matrix light emitting display device, in which unit pixels are selectively lit, is primarily used because of its enhanced resolution, contrast, and operation speed.
The display device is used for portable information terminals, such as personal computers, mobile phones, PDAs, as well as monitors for various information equipment. Currently, an LCD using a liquid crystal panel, an organic light emitting diode display using an organic light emitting diode, a PDP using a plasma panel, etc., are known in the field. In recent years, various light emitting display devices having less weight and volume than a cathode ray tube have been developed. In particular, an organic light emitting diode display having excellent emission efficiency, luminance, viewing angles, and rapid response speed has attracted public attention.
However, as the usage time of the organic light emitting element is increased, the luminance is deteriorated. This deterioration results in image degradation, e.g. image sticking. Conventionally, a photosensor sensing the luminance of the organic light emitting element is provided. When the luminance is decreased, the decreased luminance is compensated. However, problems such as an increase of material cost, difficulty of coupling and decoupling thereof, and measuring error according to the usage of the photosensor are generated.
The above disclosed information is only for understanding the background of the invention. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.